Sweet Dreams (3): Bruderhass
Guten Abend, mein Kind. Du hast mich abermals gerufen, nicht wahr? Natürlich hast du das, ansonsten würde ich nicht hier vor deinem Bett stehen. Du hast mich aus Angst vor den Schatten hergerufen, oder? Sind deine Liebsten denn nicht bei dir? Nein, natürlich sind sie das nicht. Ansonsten würdest du nicht immer wieder zu mir flüchten. Na na, du musst dich nicht so an mich klammern. Du bebst vor ja vor Angst, mein Kind. Habe keine Sorge, ich werde dich vor dem Wahnsinn dieser Schatten bewahren. Schließlich bin ich gut darin, Menschen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Wahnsinn beschleicht euch Menschen schnell, sofern Einsamkeit und Schmerz zu groß werden. Es ist keine Seltenheit, dass euer Geist, um sich vor dem Zerbrechen zu bewahren, einem imaginären Wesen Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Allerdings merkt ihr nicht, dass diese Wesen, genährt durch die Kraft eurer Gedanken an sie, eine eigenständige Seele entwickeln und beginnen, ein Eigenleben zu führen. Wenn man sie verbannt, nachdem sie schon Eigenleben entwickelt haben, kommt es nicht selten dazu, dass sie auf Rache sinnen. Darum soll es auch in unserem heutigen Traum gehen. Also folge mir, mein Kind. Die Tore des Wahnsinns stehen immer offen und der Vorhand zu diesem Drama hebt sich nun. Geschwisterspiele "Vergessen können ist ein großes Glück, vergessen werden ein großes Leid." Unbekannt Knackende Zweige und keuchender Atem waren alles, was diese Stille der mondlosen Nacht füllte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es mein Atem und meine Schritte auf dem trockenen Waldboden waren, die da von den Bäumen widerhallten, aber ich betete, das dem so war. '' ''Das leicht irre Lachen in meinen Ohren war endlich verklungen und dennoch rannte mein Körper in seiner Panik immer weiter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was genau mich da jagte oder wo ich war, aber ich spürte tief in mir, dass ich sterben würde, sobald es mich eingeholt hatte. Der Wald um mich herum schien still zu stehen, da nicht einmal die kleinsten Zweige im nicht vorhandenem Wind wehten. Genauso erbarmte sich die Luft nicht, über mich zu streicheln und so meinen überhitzen Körper ein wenig zu kühlen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich mich überhaupt von der Stelle bewegte, da alles um mich herum immer gleich aussah und langsam zu sein schien, als sei der Wald unter Wasser. „''Ikiru...“, hörte ich schließlich eine Stimme von weit her rufen und schaute mich hastig um.'' Ich kannte diese hohe, kindliche Stimme irgendwoher, aber mein Gehirn weigerte sich vehement dagegen, der unscharfen Erinnerung vor meinem Inneren Auge mehr Kontur zu geben. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr entglitten mir die Bilder und Kopfschmerzen brachten meine Schläfen zum pochen. '' ''Ich zog mein Tempo noch einmal an, als ich die Stimme ein weiteres Mal hörte und neben mir das leicht irre Lachen erklang,welches mich schon die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte. Blasse Finger mit silbernen Nägeln krabbelten wie eine Spinne meine Schulter hoch, ehe sie zu meinem Oberarm wanderten, und Anstalten machten, ihn festhalten zu wollen. Bevor sich der Griff, der meinen Tod besiegelt hätte, endgültig schloss, schlug ich einen Harken und entkam so vorläufig meinem Ende. '' ''Die krallenartigen Nägel meines Verfolgers ließen es sich aber nicht nehmen, tiefe, blutende Furchen in meinen Arm zu graben, als ich ihrem Griff entkam. '' ''Es brannte höllisch und blutete so stark, dass mir für einen Augenblick schwindelig vom Geruch des Blutes wurde. Aber immerhin schien die Verletzung nicht so tief zu gehen, dass der Muskel beschädigt war und ich den Arm, zwar mit brennenden Schmerzen, aber immerhin, bewegen konnte. So hastete ich weiter. Der Wald um mich herum war nun in ein schummriges, dunkelrotes Licht gehüllt und bizarre Schattenfiguren haschten mit ihren nicht realen Krallen nach mir. Der Pfad wurde immer unwegsamer und Äste begannen mir die Haut zu zerkratzen und Büschel meines zerzausten Haares auszureißen. Mein Adrenalinspiegel sprengte die Skala alles messbarem als knapp über mir eine Eule aus einem Baum schoss und die Welt mit ihrem spitzen Schrei für mich ins Wanken brachte. Synchron mit meinen Füßen stolperte mein Herz einen Schlag lang und schon im nächsten Augenblick fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder. Mit einem Mal waren alle Kraftreserven, die vorhin noch durch meine Adern gejagt waren, verpufft. Meine Sicht verschwamm langsam und Übelkeit wallte träge in mir auf. Scheinbar bekam mir die Blutung doch nicht so wirklich gut. Allerdings war mein Arm momentan meine kleinste Sorge. Wenn ich nicht wieder auf die Beine kam, war ich sowieso tot. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr zum weiterlaufen, weshalb mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als liegenzubleiben und zu hoffen, dass mein Verfolger nicht sadistisch veranlagt war und mich schnell tötete. '' ''Gerade, als ich mich mit meinem viel zu frühen Ableben nach 17 Jahren auf dieser Erde schon abgefunden hatte, legte sich eine kleine, blasse Hand auf meinen Arm. Ich hob den Kopf leicht und sah in die weichen, aber schmalen Gesichtszüge eines kleinen Jungen, der vor mir kniete. Die hellblonden Haare fielen ihm teilweise soweit ins Gesicht, dass man nur teile seiner Augen sehen konnte. Allerdings war klar und deutlich zu erkennen, dass das linke Auge blau und das rechte Auge bernsteinfarben war. '' ''Der zierliche Körper des Kindes war in altertümliche Kleidung gehüllt, welche aber immer noch blütenrein war, obwohl das Gelände hier nahezu unmöglich zu durchqueren war ohne schmutzig zu werden. Ich wusste nicht wirklich wieso, aber die Berührung des Jungen füllte meinen Körper wieder mit Energie an, sodass ich mich erhob, als er mich auf die Füße zog. „''Wer bist du?“, fragte ich leise nach, wobei es mir eigentlich egal war. Er war ein Kind, reichte mir kaum bis zur Brust, also war er definitiv keine Gefahr. '' Er antwortete nicht und lief so schnell wieder los, wie er gekommen war. '' ''Ich begann ihm zu folgen: „Hey, wo läufst du denn hin? Ich tu dir nichts!“ Es war seltsam, denn der Junge blieb alle paar Meter stehen und sah sich nach mir um, als wolle er auf jeden Fall sichergehen, dass ich ihn nicht verlor. Wenn das überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre, da sich die fast silbernen Haare und das weiße Hemd deutlich von der Umgebung abhoben. So folgte ich dem Kind weiter, rief immer wieder, es solle doch stehen bleiben und dass ich keine bösen Absichten hegen würde. '' ''Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie viel Ausdauer in diesen kurzen Kinderbeinen stecken musste, da der Junge überhaupt nicht angestrengt aussah. Auch sein Tempo war bemerkenswert, da er es mit wenigen seiner irrsinnig großen Rennsprüngen jedes Mal schaffte, einen gehörigen Vorsprung zu mir aufzubauen. Schließlich war dieser Vorsprung so groß, dass ich ihn wider allen Erwartungen verlor. Stattdessen züngelte warmer Atem über mein Ohr und eine tiefe Stimme hauchte ein: „Hab dich!“ Ein Schrei drängte sich in meine Kehle, aber die Angst hatte meine Stimmbänder gelähmt, sodass ich einfach nur langsam über meine Schulter sah und in das von zerzausten Haaren umgebene Gesicht eines jungen Mannes blickte, welcher mich mit schmalen Raubtieraugen anstarrte. Wie in Zeitlupe zuckten seine Lippen kurz, ehe sie wie ein Vorhang die ausgeprägten Eckzähne mit einem wölfischen Grinsen entblößten. Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, hörte ihn mir aber nicht folgen, sondern einfach nur schallend Lachen, als sei dies das lustigste, was er je gesehen hatte. '' ''Obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob er mir tatsächlich nachsetzte, rannte ich immer weiter. Die Panik hatte mich in einem eiskalten Griff gefangen und wand sich um meinen Körper wie eine Würgeschlange. Mein Hirn redete mir allerdings ein, dass das, was mir die Luft abschnürte, nicht die Angst sondern der Gevatter Tod selbst sei, der seine knochige Hand schon nach mir ausgestreckt hatte und nur noch zugreifen musste. '' ''Schließlich versuchte ich einen Abhang hinaufzukommen, wobei ich mir etliche Splitter zerbrochenen Holzes in die Hände jagte und immer wieder abrutschte. Nach drei Anläufen, in denen ich scheiterte, gab ich schließlich die Hoffnung auf, diesen Abhang als Hindernis zwischen mich und meinen Verfolger zu bringen. Da erblickte ich allerdings den Jungen, den ich vorhin verloren hatte, an der Kante des steilen Abhangs. Er bedeutete mir mit einer kurzen Geste, ihm zu folgen, ehe er mit dem Finger einen Pfad den Hang hinauf andeutete, nur um dann wieder zu verschwinden. '' ''Ohne wirklich zu wissen warum folgte ich dem Pfad, den er mir gezeigt hatte und schaffte es so wirklich an das obere Ende des Gefälles. Kurz sah ich mich um und entdeckte den hellblonden Haarschopf des Jungen zwischen den rotbraunen Stämmen der mittlerweile kahlen Bäume. Hier oben war es sehr kalt, wie mir auffiel, als ich auf den Jungen zulief. Diesmal wartete er sogar, bis ich bei ihm ankam und lief nicht weg, als ich vor ihm stand. Stattdessen fasste er nach meinem Ärmel und schaute stumm zu mir auf. „''Alles okay?“, fragte ich, wusste allerdings tief in mir, dass der Junge keine Antwort geben würde, „Wie heißt du? Was machst du hier?“'' „''Onee-chan.“, murmelte er nur, deutete dann in die Richtung einer kleinen, schäbigen Hütte. Dass er mich >Onee-chan< nannte, wunderte mich nicht wirklich. Kinder taten das oftmals bei älteren Mädchen, vor allem, wenn sie noch so klein waren wie dieser Junge.'' Ich nickte, ehe ich ihn bei der Hand nahm und auf die Hütte zuging. Seine Hand hielt ich eigentlich nur fest, damit er nicht wieder weglief. Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, aber ich hatte weniger Angst mit ihm an meiner Seite. Kinder haben oftmals eine magische Wirkung auf Angst. Um die Kinder nicht zu verängstigen vergisst man oftmals auch seine eigene Angst. Die kleine Hand in meiner hatte kaum Gewicht und war ganz kalt, was ich allerdings darauf schob, dass es hier im allgemeinen sehr kalt war und mein ganzer Körper überhitzt war. An der Hütte angekommen, probierte ich die Tür zu öffnen, was mir zu meiner Verwunderung einfach gelang. Dahinter Befand sich ein einzelner Raum, dessen Wände mit Zeitungsartikeln tapeziert war. Viele davon waren uralt, andere brandneu. Bei den ältesten ging es hauptsächlich um Jack the Ripper. Den Daten nach zu urteilen waren diese Ausschnitte sogar original aus dieser Zeit stammten. Bevor Fragen aufkommen: Nein, ich war keine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet, hatte mir aber aus Interesse an diesen Morden ein wenig Wissen angelesen, sodass mir der grobe Zeitrahmen dieser Mordserie bekannt war. Die restlichen Artikel beschäftigten sich allesamt mit irgendwelchen Morden oder Unfällen und an ihren Rändern standen Kommentare wie >Diese ist schön geworden< oder >Ein eindeutiger Reinfall.< Die neueren Artikel handelten von Todesfällen in Tokio, von denen die Mädchen an meiner Schule ganz aufgeregt geredet hatten. Wie zum Beispiel das grausame Ableben zweier Oberschülerinnen, welche von einem Jungen meines Alters grausam verstümmelt worden waren. Oder der Selbstmord eines jungen Mannes, der sich selbst ins Auge geschossen hatte. An allen Tatorten, die in den Artikeln genannt wurden, hatte man eine Jokerkarte gefunden, sodass man davon ausgegangen war, es gäbe eine Verbindung zwischen den Toten, welche man allerdings nie gefunden hatte. Auch hier hatte man Anmerkungen gesetzt. So stand zum Beispiel bei dem Selbstmörder >Aber nicht doch, Brüderchen. Sich zu erschießen hat keinen Stil.< Zwischen den Zeitungsartikeln hingen Ausdrucke von Internetseiten, die sich mit einem Ritual zu einer Geisterbeschwörung, das derzeit im Internet kursierte. Ich hatte diesem Ritual nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, da es nur ein Spiel zu sein schien, welches Kinder auf Übernachtungspartys spielten. Ähnlich wie Satoru-kun oder Tsuji-ura, bei dem einem die Zukunft vorhergesagt werden sollten. '' ''Allerdings konnte es hier, wenn es wie eines dieser Horrorspiele war, nicht schaden, alles durchzulesen, was man so fand. Also begann ich zu lesen. Cheshires Wonderland Cheshires Wonderland ist ein Ritual, welches auf einer alte Geisterbeschwörung zur Wunscherfüllung basiert. Ziel dieses Rituals ist es, einen Dämon herbeizurufen, der einem einen Wunsch erfüllt. '' ''Materialien: Ein Feuerzeug, eine Kerze, ein Büschel weißes Katzenfell(Sofern weißes nicht aufzutreiben ist, nimm einfach das hellste verfügbare.), eine kleine Porzellanschale, Haare von dir, ein Stück weißes Papier, einen Stift, der mit roter Tinte schreibt Durchführung: Schritt 1: Stelle sicher, dass du allein bist und dunkle das Zimmer, in dem du das Ritual durchführen willst, komplett ab. Du solltest auch alle Spiegel abhängen, es sei denn, du willst noch weitere Bewohner der Geisterwelt außer des Gewünschten beschwören. Schritt 2: Zünde die Kerze an und stelle sie vor dich. Sie sollte während des gesamten Rituals brennen. Sollte sie ausgehen, zünde sie sofort wieder an. '' ''Schritt 3: Schreibe deinen Wunsch möglichst genau auf das Papier, ehe du auf dem Zettel unterschreibst, ihn zusammenfaltest und ihn unter die Porzellanschale legst. Platziere den Stift daneben. Schritt 4: Lege das Katzenfell zusammen mit deinem eigenen Haar in die Schale und zünde es an. Während es verbrennt, sprich die Worte >Nachts sind alle Katzen grau. Grau wie Asche, Grau wie meine verbrannten Wünsche. Nur dieser eine Wunsch soll sich mir erfüllen, darum bitte ich dich.< Schritt 5: Verlasse den Raum und lege dich schlafen. Sollte deine Bitte erhört worden sein, wirst du am nächsten Morgen auf dem Zettel folgende Nachricht zu lesen bekommen >Ich akzeptiere den Vertrag und erfülle dir deinen Wunsch. Cheshire.< Warnung: Wir raten dringend davon ab, dieses Ritual durchzuführen, da dein Wunsch zu einem Fluch werden wird, solltest du die Beschreibung zu lose stecken. Das heißt, solltest du dir die Liebe deines Schwarms wünschen, aber nicht dazuschreiben, er solle davon nicht wahnsinnig werden, wird er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden. Unter dem Ausdruck fand ich keinerlei Notizen, nur kleine Zeichnungen von Katzen und Menschen, die wie aus Langeweile dorthin gemalt aussahen. Neben diesem Zettel hing ein weiterer mit einer urbanen Legende über dieses Wesen namens Cheshire. In dieser suchte sich der Mann mit den Katzenohren allerdings selbst seine Opfer aus und tötete sie auch eigenhändig. Ich war so beschäftigt mit lesen, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass mein kleiner Begleiter meine Hand losgelassen hatte und seinerseits einen Schreibtisch in der Nähe durchsuchte. '' ''So löste ich meinen Blick von der Wand und schaute dem Jungen, der gerade ein kleines Notizbuch durchblätterte, über die Schultern: „Was hast du denn da gefunden?“ Er überreichte mir das Buch, welches sich nach den ersten paar Sätzen als Tagebuch herausstellte. Die Einträge waren immer recht kurz verfasst und bestanden oftmals aus nur wenigen Sätzen. Die Jahreszahlen waren allesamt verblichen. So begann ich einfach die Seite zu lesen, die der Junge aufgeschlagen hatte 12.06. Heute habe ich mit Ikiru im Wald gespielt. Mutter war außer sich vor Wut, schimpfte aber nur Ikiru aus. Dabei war das alles meine Idee... Aber Ikiru sagte, Mutter würde nur sie ausschimpfen, weil sie die ältere sei. 17.06. Vater ist wieder auf Geschäftsreise und Mamoru hat Schulferien. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Ikiru scheint seitdem Vater fort ist, vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben. Aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen, wovor, als ich sie fragte... 02.07 Ich weiß jetzt, warum Ikiru solche Angst hat. Ich habe gesehen, dass Mamoru sie im Keller eingesperrt hat. Er hat die Tür nicht wieder aufgeschlossen, als ich ihm damit gedroht habe, ich würde alles Mutter und Vater erzählen. Stattdessen hat er Ikiru sogar noch Angst gemacht, indem er ihr erzählt hat, er würde gleich mit einem Messer herunterkommen und sie umbringen. 05.07. Mutter hat nichts von dem Kellervorfall mitbekommen und Ikiru hat auch nichts gesagt. Sie weigert sich, es Mutter zu erzählen, weil sie denkt, Mamoru würde dann noch schlimmeres mit ihr anstellen... 13.07. Mamoru wird immer gemeiner zu Ikiru. Heute hat er sie die Treppe heruntergeschubst und als Mutter fragte, was passiert sei, sagte er nur, Ikiru sei gestolpert. Ich habe gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt, aber Mutter hat mir nicht geglaubt. '' ''22.09 Großmutter ist schwer krank geworden, weshalb Mutter und Vater sie besuchen und Ikiru, mich und Mamoru allein gelassen haben. Unsere Nachbarin, Takada-san, schaut regelmäßig nach uns, aber sie ist nicht oft genug da um zu merken, was Mamoru mit Ikiru macht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll aufhören, Ikiru weh zu tun, aber er hört mir nicht zu. Wenn er nur nicht so riesig und stark wäre, würde ich Ikiru beschützen. Ich wünschte, er würde mich statt Ikiru quälen. Ich würde alle ertragen, wenn sie dann nur sicher wäre. 29.09. Mamoru hätte Ikiru heute fast umgebracht! Er hat in der Küche Feuer gelegt und Ikiru eingeschlossen! Ich habe versucht, die Tür aufzumachen, aber Mamoru hatte den Schlüssel mit sich genommen. Takada-San hat den Rauch schließlich bemerkt und die Feuerwehr gerufen. Ikiru ist ins Krankenhaus gekommen und hat Mutter und Vater alles erzählt. '' ''02.10 Heute haben seltsame Männer Mamoru abgeholt. Als ich Mutter fragte, wohin man ihn denn bringen würde, hat sie nicht geantwortet sondern nur geweint. Ikiru wirkte allerdings sehr erleichtert. Scheinbar ist dieser Albtraum nun vorbei... 06.10 Ikiru muss jetzt zwei mal die Woche zu einem Therapeuten. Der sagt ihr immer seltsame Dinge. Mutter weint immer noch wegen Mamoru, aber niemand redet mit mir... Ab diesem Abschnitt fehlten einige Seiten, allerdings klemmte zwischen den Seiten ein Bild von Kinderhand gezeichnet. Darauf zwei Mädchen und in krakeliger Kinderschrift >für meine Onee-chan<. Ich klappte das Buch zu und fasste mir an die Stirn, während ich versuchte mich zu erinnern. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit. Mein Therapeut meinte, es sei nicht weiter schlimm, denn mein Gehirn hätte alles, was ich nicht ertrage, verdrängt. Wahrscheinlich hing das mit dem Tod meiner Eltern zusammen. Allerdings war es seltsam. Ich fischte in meiner Hosentasche nach meiner Geldbörse und holte das alte Familienfoto heraus und betrachtete es eingehend. Darauf abgebildet waren nur ich, meine Eltern und den Jungen, von dem man mir sagte, er sei mein Bruder. Es war ein sehr altes Bild, ich war darauf vielleicht vier oder fünf. '' ''Natürlich musste das nichts heißen, immerhin hätte ich nach diesem Foto immer noch ein Geschwisterchen bekommen können, aber dennoch kam es mir eigenartig vor, dass man mir nicht einmal davon etwas gesagt hatte. War diese Schwester, an deren Namen ich mich nicht einmal erinnerte, etwa gestorben und man hatte mir nichts von ihr erzählt, weil man dachte, ich würde einen weiteren Verlust nicht verkraften? Ich wollte gerade weiterlesen um das Leben dieser Schwester, zu der ich mich seltsam verbunden fühlte, und meiner Selbst weiter zu erkunden, als der Junge, von mir schon fast vergessen, nach meinem Ärmel fasste und aus dem Fenster der Hütte deutete. Dort stand mein Verfolger, die Hände ans Glas drückend und irre grinsend starrte er mich mit seinen Bernsteinaugen an. Langsam krümmte er schließlich die Finger und ließ seine silbernen Krallen über die Scheibe kratzen, welche daraufhin schrille Geräusche von sich gab, die klangen wie Schmerzensschreie. Dieser schmerzhafte Ton machte mich für einen Moment bewegungsunfähig, sodass mein Verfolger einfach durch die Scheibe sprang und mich packte: „Jetzt rennst du mir nicht noch einmal fort!“ Meine Sicht verschwamm langsam, ehe ich in eine tiefe Finsternis gehüllt wurde. Als ich meine Augen das nächste mal aufschlug- ich war verwundert, dass dies überhaupt geschah- blickte ich direkt in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen. Er musterte mich kurz, als wolle er sehen, ob ich wirklich wach war und verzog die Lippen dann betont langsam zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Das war nicht die Art, auf die ein höchstens sechsjähriger lächeln sollte. Oh nein, in diesem Lächeln steckte kein Funken kindliche Unschuld. Stattdessen sah ich echte Belustigung über meine schreckgeweiteten Augen und in den Tiefen seines Blickes eine gehörige Portion Langeweile, die sich nicht vertreiben lies. Sein Blick glitt kurz hinter sich, wo eine leise Stimme ein Lied summte, das ich sofort erkannte, da es seit Wochen meinen MP3-Player bewohnte. >A violet from mother's grave<. '' ''Ich schluckte kurz, da ich auch diese Stimme erkannte. Neben das Gesicht des Jungen drängte sich ein weiteres dicht heran. Mein Jäger schaute mich an, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und mit einer kindlichen Neugier in den Augen, als hätten er und der Junge die Seelen getauscht. „''Onee-Chan.“, schnurrten die beiden schließlich synchron und begannen breit zu grinsen, sodass mir auffiel, dass der Junge dem Mann zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, „Wir wollen dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“'' „''Es war einmal ein kleines Mädchen... Das hatte einen großen Bruder, der sie aus tiefstem Herzen hasste. Jeden Tag schrie er das Mädchen an und..“, der Ältere sah den Jüngeren an, welcher daraufhin begeistert aufquietschte: „Schlug sie!“'' „''Okay, und er schlug sie so fest, dass sie überall blaue Flecken hatte.“, der junge Mann lächelte den Kleinen auf eine Art und Weise an, die ich fast als liebevoll bezeichnet hätte und ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzog meine Arme und Beine. Als ich an mir herunterblickte, sah ich faustgroße blaue Flecken, die einen stumpfen Schmerz durch meinen Körper jagten. '' Der Ältere fuhr schließlich nach einem kurzen Räuspern fort, während der Junge auf einem der Flecken herumdrückte, bis ich aufwinselte: „Dem Bruder wurde es aber irgendwann langweilig, seine verhasste Schwester nur zu schlagen, weshalb er Vaters Streichhölzer stahl und ihr die Haut verbrannte.“ Wieder erschienen bei mir genau die Wunden, von denen der Mann sprach und der Kleine spielte abermals damit herum, erfreute sich an meinem Schmerz. „''Er stach ihr Nadeln durch die Fingerspitzen und sagte, sie hätten gemeinsam Nähen wollen und wie ungeschickt sie doch sei, während er ihr den Kopf streichelte.“, fuhr der Mann fort und abermals wurde sein Wort Realität'' Schließlich sprach der kleine den nächsten Absatz: „Aber als Mutter und Vater herausbekamen, wie der Bruder mit seiner Schwester spielte, schickten sie ihn an einen schrecklichen Ort, an dem man Kinder aufbewahrte, die psychisch Krank waren. Aber er war nicht krank, er hasste seine Schwester nur und mit jedem Tag, den er an diesem Ort verbrachte, hasste er sie mehr.“ „''Als er nach endlosen Jahren schließlich wieder freikam, er war gerade achtzehn geworden, kehrte er in sein Elternhaus zurück, mit unbändigem Hass gegen seine Schwester in seinem Herzen. Auch die Liebe zu seinen Eltern war ihm fremd geworden. Allerdings zeigte er dies nicht, sodass er schon bald in der ganzen Nachbarschaft als ruhiger, schüchterner und höflicher Junge bekannt war. Allerdings hielt er diesen Hass, der tief in ihm brannte, eines Tages nicht mehr aus und beschloss, sich seines alten Lebens zu entledigen. So tötete er seine Eltern und setzte seiner verhassten Schwester das Messer an die Kehle.“, Als der Ältere das sagte spürte ich den scharfen Schmerz schon an meiner Kehle.'' Bevor es allerdings zu meinem Tod kam, ging eine hohe Kinderstimme, die nicht zu dem Jungen gehörte, dazwischen: „Du hast gesagt, du wirst sie nicht töten!“ „''Das würde ich auch niemals tun. Wofür hältst du mich? Ein sadistisches Untier, das Freude verspürt, sobald andere leiden?“, sogleich hob der ältere beschwichtigend die Hände und rückte von mir weg und der kleine lachte leise über die Worte seines größeren Freundes.'' In mein Blickfeld huschte nun ein kleines Mädchen, welches mir zum verwechseln ähnlich sah und mich aus den großen, dunklen Augen zornig betrachtete: „Erinnerst du dich an mich?“ Ich schien meine Stimme verloren zu haben, da ich einfach stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Meine Kehle war trocken wie die Sahara und meine Hände zitterten kaum merklich. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber alles in mir weigerte sich, Erinnerungen an dieses Mädchen aufzurufen. „''Das dachte ich mir...“, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte dieses Mädchen todtraurig, „Alle haben dich ja auch angeschrien, du sollst aufhören, mit mir zu reden. Sie haben alle gesagt, ich existiere nicht...“'' Mit einem Mal erinnerte ich mich wieder dumpf, sah das Mädchen vor mir mit unsicherem Blick an, während ich fragend hauchte: „Ikuru?“ Das Mädchen nickte nur: „Du scheinst dich wieder zu erinnern. Erinnerst du dich auch daran, dass du aufgehört hast, mit mir zu reden und mich in den hintersten Winkel deines Gedächtnisses gesperrt hast?“ Ich hatte unendlich viel Mitleid mit ihr, als sie so dastand, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet und in einem vor Tränen schon schrecklich dünnen Stimmchen wimmerte: „Ich war so einsam. Die ganze Zeit war ich ganz allein...“ Langsam streckte ich eine Hand nach ihr aus, wollte sie ihr auf den Kopf legen um sie zu streicheln und setzte schon an: „Es tut...“ Da hob sie allerdings schlagartig den Blick und starrte mich zornig an: „Denk gar nicht daran, dass ich dir einfach so vergebe. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie es ist, allein zu sein.“ Ikuru zog sich langsam zurück, sah dann zu dem jungen Mann auf und nickte stumm, woraufhin der Mann auf mich zukam. '' „''Schlaf gut, Onee-chan. Sobald du bestraft wurdest, komme ich zu dir. Und dann sind wir für immer zusammen!“, hörte ich Ikuru noch lachen, ehe der ältere des Horrorduos mir die Augen zuhielt. Das letzte, was ich wahrnahm war die stimme eines jungen Mannes in der Nähe: „Ja, dieser Unfall ist nun schon drei Jahre her. Ein schrecklicher Unfall. Dieser Irre hat unsere Eltern einfach umgebracht und Ikiru so zugerichtet hat, dass sie im Koma liegt... Es ist wirklich schrecklich, dass nur ich unversehrt war.“ Dann sich entfernende Schritte und die Stimme ganz dicht neben meinem Ohr: „Willst du nicht aufwachen, Schwesterchen? Ich habe viele neue lustige Spiele, die wir zusammen spielen könnten, wenn du aufwachst. Genau wie damals, als wir noch klein waren.“ I'll show you another sweet dream next night Das Mädchen kann sich nun für eine Hölle entscheiden. Egal was sie wählen wird, auf jeden Fall wird Leid ihr ständiger Begleiter sein. Aber so ergeht es doch jedem von euch, der sich in Traumwelten flüchtet und so die Realität aus dem Blick verliert. Irgendwann tauchen die Schatten der Vergangenheit wieder auf und fressen euch Menschenkinder einfach auf. Und, was ist mit dir, mein Kind? Fürchtest du dich schon vor den Schatten der Realität, vor der du zu mir fliehst? Sicherlich werden sie bald ihre Krallen nach dir ausstrecken und dich verschlingen. Aber genieße deine Zeit bis dahin doch noch, mein Kind. Ich will dir das Warten auf das Ende auch mit vielen Träumen versüßen. Kategorie:Lang